The Bright Fluorecent Lighting of the Love
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Nuit : Hymne à l'amour. On ne s'indigne pas face à l'amour. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots. Ou on ne les sait pas. "Steve" et "Tony" murmurés du bout des lèvres. Sous la lumière des néons, des réverbères. Night-Club dans les profondeur de la ville, si loin que personne ne s'y reconnait : Terre promise. On s'y réveille.


Petit OS du bout des doigts. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ce n'est pas du tout dans le même registre que le précédant.

Les perso ne n'appartiennent pas, je ne fait point ça à fin lucrative. J'ai mis M au cas où.

Sinon, il n'y a toujours que Tony et Steve. C'est quasi un UA, mais ça n'en est pas un, ils sont bien super-héros et tout (j'ai toujours pas vu tout les films donc bon, casez le où vous voulez...) mais là Tony n'a plus le réacteur. J'arrive toujours pas géré les espaces espacés, donc ça fait un peu pavé, désolé.

Il y a surement des passages en "tu" qui trainent, c'est normal. Il y a aussi des passages où on ne sait pas de qui c'est le point de vue, c'est normal aussi.

 _Pour JBG_

 _Paris bouge : Paris est sous l'eau, Paris est sous les détritus. Laisses-moi rêver encore un peu au son de ton violon, juste une nuit pour rêver de l'aube avec toi._

* * *

 _ **The Bright Fluorecent Lighting of the Love**_

 _« Des gens, cet autre monde, et la bande-son qui va avec. »_

 _« Do you know we're aiming at the sky ? »_

 _« Je ne suis qu'une ombre, vous qu'une clarté »_

 _._

C'est le soir. C'est la nuit presque.

Il va dans ce bar comme un habitué. Ça doit être la quatrième ou cinquième fois seulement. C'est loin, c'est reculé, c'est parfait.

Il danse un peu. Se laisse couler dans le monde de fou de la nuit. Il regarde les gens, les dévore du regard. Il attend quelqu'un. Que l'un d'entre eux s'approche de lui le séduise. L'emmène s'étancher sur la piste de danse. Ne plus voir les néons, ne plus entendre la musique. Ne voir plus que cet autre. Cet autre d'un soir.

Il danse. Il se fatigue. Il danse. Il danse. Electro pop un autre monde. Un si beau monde. Qui l'aurai cru. Steve Rogers, dans ce monde noctambule du dansefloor. Personne. Personne n'y croit. Personne ne sait.

C'est la liberté. Un cocktail, puis deux. Un vert. Au bleu. Avec des pailles et des glaçons. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'effet, mais le goût. Le goût de la lumière.

Il regarde la foule depuis le bar. Les hommes. Les femmes. Puis un homme. Un homme qui brille dans la foule.

Il est là, les bras ballants, accoudé au comptoir, sans jamais le reconnaitre. L'autre bouge sur la musique de manière à donner l'impression qu'il la devance légèrement, que c'est lui qui la guide, de quelques manières.

Comme ça de cette manière-là, sous les lumières éclatantes crapuleuses et chaotiques, Steve peut facilement omettre qu'il connait Tony Stark.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps l'autre est là, depuis combien de temps il le regarde. On dirait une infinité. Dans l'enfer des musiques et des néons, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir.

Cet homme doit être là depuis un certain temps déjà. Il ne sait pas. Il danse au milieu des autres. Et Steve a envie de danser avec lui. De passer la nuit avec lui. Déjà il le sait.

C'est pour ça qu'il est là. Dans ce bar impartial sur le genre et les individus. Où il n'y a aucune règle à l'amour.

Il voit sa gorge luisante de sueur. Il voit ses cheveux humides remis à leur place, collants à la nuque. Le t-shirt froissé. Il voit aussi le mouvement incitant des hanches. Les yeux fermés. Fermés si fort, si loin, distordu de la réalité. On peut se demander encore s'il est bien réel dans cette foule. Embrassant parfaitement tous les mouvements.

Steve ne tient plus. Cet homme le subjugue.

Dans la foule. Dans la foule immense. Il se lance à sa poursuite. Course-poursuite infini sur le dallage de la boite de nuit. À bout de souffle. À bout de doigt. Le lapin avec un temps de retard, caresse inlassablement la silhouette délicieuse de l'homme. Jusqu'à lui retenir la manche. Jusqu'à l'embrasure, l'entrainant dans ses bras. La musique bat à ses tempes. Jusqu'à croiser son regard. Et le séduire de ses yeux si bleus. Bleu comme les néons qui brillent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Oh oui, ils se laissent tous les deux faire. Comme n'importe quels inconnus.

Car à cet instant là ils ne se reconnaissent pas.

Ils sont deux hommes dans ce night-club. Au milieu d'une foule disjointe, oppressante. Poussant leur corps inlassablement à se rapprocher. Sous le regard scrutateur et envieux de certains, sous le je-m'en-foutisme des autres. Ils dansent. Dans cette boite de nuit perdue aux confins de la ville. Un peu comme si la fin du monde arrivait demain, comme s'ils étaient sur de ne plus jamais se revoir.

Leurs corps s'éloignent, s'emboitent. Le rythme infernal de la musique les lumières de partout qui jaillissent de nulle part. Et les miroirs et les gens. Dans un capharnaüm dingue.

Et les musiques s'enfilent. Et leurs sourires s'accrochent. Jusqu'à avoir soif jusqu'à mourir de soif.

Alors ils se trainent l'un l'autre jusqu'au bar. Là seulement ils parlent. Là seulement on pourrait croire qu'ils se reconnaissent, mais en fait, non.

\- Tony, et toi ?

\- Steve.

\- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire?

Steve demande un cocktail blue lagoon. Tony suit ses lèvres s'étendre sur le verre. Hallucine de les voir bleues quelques secondes. Fraiches, claires, si tentantes. Il les fixe engloutir la boisson. Il boit lentement son mojito. L'éclat du citron sur sa langue.

Ils ne parlent pas. Ils se séduisent.

Tony Stark a l'impression de rêver cet homme qui semble si parfait. Sous les lumières des projecteurs, irréalistes. Comme une projection holographique parfaite de ses désirs ce soir. Ne reste que les sens saturés. Ils ne se rendent plus vraiment compte, déconnectés, partis, partis, loin. Leurs lèvres, leur torse qui se frôlent. Oh oui, ils veulent faire pâlir les autres de jalousie. Il y a qu'eux. Seuls dans leur amour. Tout ça coule de source. Comme leurs mains indécentes et baladeuses qui se balade sur leurs fessiers, leurs nuques. Qui les fait rêver du pire.

Les basses jusque dans le cœur. Les arcs électriques jusque dans les veines, jusqu'à morde la lèvre rouge de Tony. Tirer lentement sur ses cheveux. S'accrocher à sa bouche. Comme une obscénité.

Goût menthe-orange.

Oui, c'est ça qu'il est venu chercher dans ce bar.

Sur la piste de danse, leurs corps ne se détachent pas. Steve embrasse les cheveux de Tony. Lentement. Il le refait. Encore. L'odeur. La sueur partout. À en aguicher leur sens. Le bar, ils l'ont oublié. Ils sont seuls sur la piste. Ils sont seuls au monde avec cette musique dans les oreilles. Seuls dans leurs gestes. Mots, silences, espaces, et tout le reste. Comme un souffle sur la peau, comme un rêve.

Il n'y a plus que ça. Il n'y a plus que ça à se raccrocher. La seule chose qu'ils savent de l'autre : « Tony » et « Steve ».

Ils sont dos à dos et face à face. Les yeux fermés. Prient ailleurs. Dans une autre réalité. Dans des souvenirs qui n'existent pas. Comme mille fois cet amour déjà vécu. Comme déjà perdu dans les méandres de la vie et de l'alcool.

Ils se chuchotent des mots d'amour, les mots d'accroche. Les mots banals d'une drague d'un soir. C'est rafraichissant.

Cette espèce d'urgence dans les gestes. Comme s'ils avaient eu une quelque vie parallèle. Sans jamais se croiser.

A faire l'amour comme on se perd. Ils en rêvent.

Tony est désormais l'objet de tout son désir.

Ça devient électrique. Dix mille volts.

Ça commence. La véritable envie – le besoin – commence.

La musique éclate les tympans. De plus en plus forte et imperméable. Steve dissèque Tony du regard. Comme pour être rejoint dans l'amour. Tony est dévoré. Ils se cherchent, comme de véritables bêtes sauvages. Des chiens enragés. Leurs bassins collés. Les griffes sorties et les crocs ouverts. C'est l'envie qui se terre. La voix magnétique les rappelle les envoûte les porte dans un monde à des kilomètres de celui-ci. Le night-club n'existe plus. New York a été détruit. Détruit pour laisser place à leur amour. La facilité avec laquelle leurs corps se complètent est prodigieuse. Electricité statique. C'est une image envoûtante, répétitive. Comme un ultime état de délivrance à retardement.

Ils savent que c'est leur amour, qu'ils jouent là, que cette symbiose humaine ne durera que quelques heures. Qu'elle ne sera plus jamais aussi forte. Comme si, le jeu de la séduction est pour les amoureux ce qu'est l'amour même.

Ça atteint des sommets et leurs mouvements se confondent plus encore. Il est impossible de différencier leurs corps, l'osmose qui les lie est évidente.

C'est une éclipse.

Le désir est là, presque inéluctable. Chacun des deux hommes peut sentir l'envie qui tape dans les veines de l'autre. Ils se veulent, là, maintenant. Cette danse, toutes les danses leurs sont montées à la tête et ce désir est, désormais, bien trop présent pour ne pas être pris en compte.

Leur amour ne convient pas à des toilettes sordides. C'est ce romantisme des premières heures qui remontent. Les érections pressées dans le jean.

Sous les néons, les lumières, sous la musique assourdissante, sous l'odeur du sel et du parfum.

Il est temps de partir. De courir à la recherche d'un hôtel.

Tony veut profiter encore un peu de cette chaleur salvatrice. De ce sous-sol coupé du monde et du réseau. Mais partir avec Steve, est autant salvateur.

A l'heure où les métros sont fermés.

.

La chaleur est oppressante et lourde dans la rue. Ils veulent la fuir. Ils veulent courir jusqu'à une climatisation. L'air lourd ne veut pas pénétrer leurs poumons et seul le souffle de l'autre se fraye un chemin dans leurs bouches. Touchers gercés de velours.

C'est comme ça. C'est indicible.

Vous marchez main dans la main dans la rue. Dans la tiédeur de la nuit. C'est d'un faux romantisme absolu. Mais tu le savoures comme de la glace sur les doigts.

C'est très beau.

Des hommes en costard et mallette dans la rue qui passent tu ne les crois pas. Ils ressemblent à des fantômes de ta jeunesse encore. Ils ne sont pas sur le bon créneau horaire. Leurs pas comme les vôtres sont pressés, les raisons divergent à l'opposé, laissant apparaitre béant les caractéristiques et mystères nocturnes. Ça te plait. D'être là, de te confronter de manière abstraite avec ta routine diurne, avec Steve pendu à ta main. Une vengeance méritée. Tu mérites de les faire chier. De plaquer cet homme, Steve contre un mur quelconque, les pieds sur le béton et de l'embraser goulument lorsqu'ils passent devant vous. Comme des mômes. Comme des mômes contre le monde entier.

A quelques rues vous trouvez un hôtel. Hôtel sans étoiles, sans prestige. Hôtel banal. Presque hôtel de gare, Love hôtel. Hôtel banal de la nuit. Avec le mec à l'accueil muet devant sa télévision.

.

Ils grippent les étages. Ils arrivent à la chambre dans un étrange silence. Impudique. Ils savent pourtant, ils regardent le lit avec l'envie qui brille dans leurs yeux, qui tiraille leur corps. Ils ne prêtent pas attention à la fenêtre. Non, Tony ne vois plus que le corps pâle de Steve, entre les vêtements et s'indigne de ne pas en voir assez. Steve, c'est pareil. Il embrasse Tony. Il veut ces lèvres sur lui, il sent la courte barbe de l'autre dans son cou quand Tony enfonce son nez. Il sent la morsure. Il gémit.

La chambre sent la javel. Il oublie. Il oublie pour la peau de Tony.

Ils se précipitent tous les deux sur le lit. L'amour les ronge.

C'est une histoire de premier amour. Ces histoires d'été d'un soir. Celles d'une nuit sur la plage qu'on aime passionnément. On aime jamais aussi fort que ces fois-là. C'est l'aura boréale de l'amour quel qu'il soit. De la liberté, de l'autre et le respect infini pour celui ou celle qui git dans son lit à l'aube.

Ceux qu'on aime qu'une fois, la nuit, perdu dans les fumées des espaces clos, où l'on quitte l'amour au matin, à midi, à en avoir vécu, en rêvant un jour peut-être, se recroiser au détour d'une rue pour s'embrasser autour d'un café. Sans doute.

Tony allonge Steve sur le lit. Le calme est revenu : dans la chambre on entend les rares voitures et les éclats de voix des fêtards.

Il le déshabille du bout des doigts. C'est long. Les mains passent et il n'y a que le froissement du tissu qui les rappelle à eux. Il contemple le corps presque nu devant lui. On dirait un enfant. La peau est si claire. Elle sent si bon. Elle n'est pas couverte de parfum bon marché, Tony en soupire d'aise.

Steve l'embrasse lentement, de manière barbare. Il laisse des taches rouges derrières ses lèvres de manière répétitive. Les mains lascives descendent sur les hanches, sur les cuisses.

La pénombre de la pièce les rend presque indiscernables. Ils ont l'air d'être là depuis toujours, de faire partie de la tapisserie. Comme chaque nuit un couple dans cet hôtel bon marché.

Tony regarde le rose sur les joues blanches. Il effleure la rougeur chaude des pommettes jusqu'au cou avec ses doigts. Il la regarde de manière universelle. Il se penche pour embrasser Steve. Ses mains serrent avec force les cheveux, puis la nuque, et les draps.

Ils ont l'air d'avoir quinze ans. D'être retourné chacun dans le souvenir de cette plage de jeunesse.

Leurs corps ne sont pas si innocents. Ils réclament encore sans savoir comment. Ils prennent leur temps, toute la nuit s'il faut. Le nez de Tony erre de la tempe à la clavicule. De l'épaule au ventre, au bras.

Steve dit : C'est sublime. Les yeux relevés au plafond. On entend plus que les souffles dans l'air.

Sans que rien d'autre n'y fasse. Les mains sur leurs corps. Jusqu'aux marques rouges. Jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses bras. Et les poumons battants contre la cage thoracique.

Ça a un goût solennel. Un goût de citron.

Les ombres sur ce corps sculptent des paysages fantastiques. Tu veux tout gouter tout savourer.

Il caresse son torse du dos de la main. Les doigts tremblent. Il l'aimera toute sa vie sans doute, sous les auspices d'une nuit. Il le désire cette nuit d'un désir immense. Ce désir brutal, lunaire qui ne peut rester que le temps d'une nuit.

Parce qu'ils sont un souvenir de la liberté. Un souvenir déjà de leur amour.

Le désir les asphyxie, brule l'air qui les entoure. La course effrénée reprend. Celle des danses, celle de la boite de nuit. Pudeur et timidité, bien qu'ils ne soient pas vierges. L'atmosphère n'est déjà plus celle du bar. Elle colle, s'agrippe à leurs vêtements comme les mains. Plus silencieuse et de plus tendue encore.

Cet état de somnolence malgré la violence respective de leurs gestes. Dans un nuage cotonneux tous les deux ivres de l'odeur de l'autre, sans se soucier d'avoir mal ou de faire mal. Les mains inconscientes, presque dotées de volonté propre. C'est d'une douceur infinie, tout en étant très violent. C'est à rien en comprendre. Mais c'est pas grave.

C'est comme leur danse. Ils ne savent plus qui est qui. C'est vague. Perdu dans la chaleur, dans l'attention abstraite de l'amour.

Ses pupilles semblent minuscules pour la lumière infime de la chambre. Comme des yeux bioniques. Bleu. Transparent.

C'est peut-être le désir.

Les yeux lourds et les pupilles si petites. Comme si la lumière venait en fait de ses yeux directement et que cet effet le brulait jusque la rétine.

Sur le bassin de Steve assit. Steve aux doigts sur son cul, aux doigts plein de lubrifiant. D'une douceur terrifiante.

Leurs corps collent, brillent de transpiration. Ils brillent de lumière dans la pénombre. L'un sur l'autre. Peaux blanche et or.

Tony gesticule. Sa respiration siffle. S'assit, se relève. Ça ne semble pas en finir. Ça n'en finit pas. L'odeur entêtante du sexe. L'odeur entêtante de Steve sous lui. Steve à qui il laisse des bleus sans vergogne. Vision confondue et emmêlée. Mouvements francs, empressés. Excitation de toucher, pulpe électrique du bout des doigts, insatiable.

Les mains de Steve s'enfoncent dans son torse comme de la pâte à modelé. Caresse un infant infini la cicatrice circulaire sur la poitrine. Soulignent ses cotes de ses doigts. Projettent des ombres projetées blanche sur le corps halé.

Couleurs dans le noir bleuté orange de la nuit de lampadaire. Reflets de cuivres et de suçons, de griffures.

Tony dit : encore. Il dit plus vite.

Steve fait la même chose exactement.

Il gémit et il grogne : il fait l'amour avec Tony. Il a Tony entre les doigts sur lui qui fait, qu'il le fait bander. Tony. L'homme à la piste de danse. Celui aux hanches si gourmandes si affamées.

Aux hanches posées sur ses hanches. Aux fesses posées sur son bassin. Comme une évidence nocturne. C'est bon. C'est incommensurablement bon.

Drogue de cette peau, drogue de ses yeux. Qui pourrait monter jusqu'à l'addiction. Il veut tout, merde. Il veut tout.

C'est un dédale sans fin de bouche sur le corps. De mouvements, de soupirs surtout.

Dans l'acte ils se reconnaissent sans se voir. Ils ne se reconnaissent pas.

C'est sincère, ça ne l'est pas. Tout oscille. Il veut l'aimer jusqu'à la mort. Cette nuit. Tout donner, de soulagement. Amour impossible. Amour fantôme.

Sans identité, jetée à la poubelle pour l'occasion.

Bien sûr demain, ce Tony et ce Steve, seront morts, abandonnés sur la voie publique. Désir de vengeance coulé jusque dans les reins.

Tony Stark et Steve Rogers.

Ils décident juste de l'oublier pour l'instant. De laisser cet amour-ci les ronger jusqu'à la moelle, comme d'habitude. Connivence.

Déjà, dans l'idée même passée de l'amour.

Le gout du citron revient en souvenir sur leurs lèvres. L'odeur moite, sucré-salé de leurs peaux aussi.

Dans le grand lit. Tout renversé. Mouvements amples et maladroits pour finir. Les couvertures rejetées, les coussins torpillés. Dans la nuit de la chambre étouffante. Les lampes, les paquets de mouchoirs, les bouteilles d'eau, billes qui roulent au sol. Terre promise comme matelas. Errer si loin dans le délire de l'amour, du plaisir apporté qui bouche les veines. Qui les emporte, oubliée la douleur.

Magma sans nom. Les hommes effacés, inconnus. Sans se reconnaitre, murmurer les noms « Steve » « Tony », comme une litanie, comme un dieu inca.

Et les goûts.

Et les odeurs.

Overdose de plaisir dans le noir.

Amour imperméable de la nuit. Amour d'une nuit. Uniques ils s'endorment. La peau luisante toujours. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, suivant, encore, les reflets miroirs de réverbères sur le corps de l'autre.

Des chuchotis dans l'air. Lèvres muettes. Caresses chaudes et pulpeuses de bouches lentes. Immobile comme des papillons. Doigts dans les cheveux, doigts posés là, oubliés sur une hanche.

On entend de nouveau le bruit des voitures, le bruit de la ville avant l'aurore. Le vent qui passe, le bourdonnement, les rumeurs de la ville New York. Les phares au loin. Echos en pointillés sur les murs.

.

La blancheur de l'aube bleue et rose éclaire la chambre, une partie du lit tendrement à travers les fenêtres. Les deux hommes ne bougent pas.

C'est une histoire de premier amour. On aime jamais aussi fort que ces fois-là. Ils le sentent encore dans leur corps. L'amour coule lentement hors d'eux pour rejoindre la lumière. Laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont : inconnues.

Ceux qu'on aime qu'une fois, la nuit, perdus dans les fumées des espaces clos, où l'on quitte l'amour au matin, à midi.

Ils laissent le soleil venir. Léché leurs peaux rougies. Ils veulent, ils s'embrassent encore. C'est désespérant, l'amour qu'ils se donnent encore.

Tony regarde sa montre. On peut croire qu'il va prendre un train. Que tout ceci se passe dans un hôtel près d'une gare de méditerranée, dans les années 70. En Italie par exemple. Un lendemain de bal. C'est presque ça.

Ils se lèvent, calmement. On pourrait croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais ça se voit, dans leurs gestes, qu'ils viennent de coucher ensemble. Tous ces effleurements de peau, toute cette tendresse. C'est un peu comme bercer un enfant. Et les discrètes taches rouges et morsures sur leurs peaux. Tony va prendre sa douche. L'eau glisse sur son corps et laisse le brouhaha de la rencontre à l'émail envahir la pièce voisine.

Steve attend. Il contemple le balcon. Le soleil s'est déjà levé sur la ville. Il fait jaune et chaud dans la rue. Il veut dire salut à Tony avant de partir. Il est déjà trop tard pour fuir comme un voleur. Il n'en a pas envie.

On ne s'indigne pas face à l'amour.

Ils sont loin, très loin, à des milliers de kilomètres du night-club de la veille. Leur amour de la nuit a tout pris. A consommé tout. Tout.

Ils sont tous les deux au balcon lorsqu'ils se disent adieu. Tous les deux dans la lumière matinale, avant la grosse chaleur de midi. Tony accoudé à un battant de volet, Steve à l'angle du fer forgé. Ils baignent dans la lumière. C'est Tony qui partira en premier. C'est toujours lui le plus pressé. Ça n'a même pas l'air d'étonner Steve de voir cet homme à l'air agité partir dans l'obscurité de la chambre, dans le noir du couloir, dans l'amour qui reste, peut être encore, cachée dans l'ombre. Steve regarde la porte, puis les petits immeubles roux des rues voisines. Il a envie de rester encore un peu. Au soleil. Peut-être de boire un café ici. Fermer les yeux et rêve de ce balcon dans un petit hôtel de Catane, dans un septembre sicilien. Ses yeux reviennent fixés ceux de Tony. Ils hydratent Tony de tout le bleu de l'océan atlantique. Tony part un instant aussi à Catane. Leurs mains sont jointes. Il se reprend. Il ne lâche pas la main de Steve. Incapable de le faire pour l'instant. Il serre ces doigts entre ses doigts.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots.

Ils se disent adieu. Ils n'échangent même pas leurs numéros de téléphone. A quoi bon ? Ils regagnent leur vie parallèle. Ils redeviennent des inconnus.

Voilà l'amour de Steve et Tony.

L'hymne à l'amour.

* * *

 **Terre promise**

 **Redis-moi ton nom**

 **Dis-moi en face**

 **Que tout s'efface**

 **Sommes-nous la noblesse**

 **Sommes-nous les eaux troubles**

 **Sommes-nous le souvenir**

 **J'ai commandé décommandé**

 **De mes yeux la prunelle**

 **Balancé les jumelles**

 **Pour ne garder que le flou**

 **Sommes-nous la sécheresse**

 **Sommes-nous la romance**

Sommes-nous ? – Alain Bashung (Fantaisie Militaire)


End file.
